WYATT Advanced
WYATT Advanced 'is a book series by Wyatt Olinger, it is the third incarnation of ''WYATT Adventures. ''Like the first two, it features Wyatt and his many friends on Hazel Island. But with more changes than ever. In 2020, the series is to be followed with "WYATT Galactic''" Changes from All-New WYATT Adventures * Alexia becomes much more prominent * This series is confirmed to introduce at least eight new characters. * This series will have 25 books, making it the first time the series' book amount is not divisible by 10 * The Back Cover Character are replaced with "Who Is It?" * Stories are longer, and may even have chapters * Some books are based on TV episodes from Seasons 2 and 3 Books # ''Wyatt Advanced'' # ''Wyatt and the Go-Kart Race'' # ''Wyatt and Moving Day'' # ''Ashley's Reservation'' # ''Wyatt Meets the King of Destruction'' # ''Lights, Camera, Wyatt'' # ''Wyatt On A Date'' # ''Wyatt Takes Things Apart'' # ''Wyatt: Survivor of the Weirdos'' # ''Wyatt's Unexpected Visitors'' # ''Wyatt in the Middle'' # ''Wyatt's Secret Mission'' # ''Wyatt As Seen on TV'' # ''Wyatt and the Age Monster'' # ''Wyatt and the Thomas Twins'' # ''Wyatt Tastes the Mystery'' # ''Wyatt Becomes Normal'' # ''Dippy Makes the Grade'' # ''Wyatt's Daring Good Deed'' # ''Wyatt and his New Lobster'' # ''Wyatt and the Double Daring Conflict'' # ''Wyatt Gets Cloned'' # ''Wyatt Ends the King of Destruction'' # ''Wyatt's Birthday Bash: Part I'' # ''Wyatt's Birthday Bash: Part II'' Characters Main * '''Wyatt Olinger ''- The main protagonist, he is an almost 18-year-old residing in a villa on Hazel Island's coast. * 'Ashley Belanger '- Wyatt's best female friend. She is shown to be athletic * 'Simon Laney '- Wyatt's best male friend, he is a smart inventor who often gets struck by lightning * 'Deheven Stark' - A fast-moving guy who has the most common sense of the main cast * 'Tyra Canfield' - A playful, mischievous girl who rides around on a giant ball * 'Aurora Leverett' - A happy-go-lucky girl who owns the island's Sacred Garden. * 'Evan Young '- A gigantic, human behemoth with superhuman strength, he dwells in an old dime factory * 'Dylan "Dippy" Zantar '- A young, friendly jungle dwelling boy, He lives in a cave next to Simon's house * '''Ian Murphy - '''The main antagonist, A bully who sees everyone as weak and pathetic * 'Lana '- A blue drone-like robot built by Simon, she is Wyatt's housekeeper * 'Valerie Olinger' - A small, yellow cat and Wyatt's pet Recurring * 'Alexia Ayoob ''- A blonde girl who is good friends with Wyatt (and has shown signs of having a crush on him) * 'Graham Dodson '- An anti-hero, a pointy-nosed snitch whose job is to report any wrongdoing to the adults * '''Laiken - '''Graham's sidekick * 'Mark Paulsen ''- ''A friend of Wyatt * Clay Nestor '- A friend of Wyatt and Simon * 'Morgan Ashton '- A mysterious goth-like girl who is good friends with Simon * 'Greg Clayton - 'A tough detention delinquent who yells a lot * 'Leana Blosser ''- ''A friend of Wyatt and Simon * 'Amber Sisler - '''A girl with rock skills * 'Gabe Shaver - 'A friend of Wyatt * 'Shania Barnett - 'A small girl who causes chaos for Wyatt and his friends * '''Florianna Oviedo - '''An optimistic (and sometimes clueless) girl who usually gets Wyatt's name wrong * '''Brittany Kittle - '''A popular girl who likes to take selfies * '''Chris Brown - '''A socially awkward yet friendly guy * '''Carlee Stone - '''A girl with a comedic personality * '''Kelsey Phillips - '''A friendly girl who is known for her untied shoes * '''The Thomas Twins - '''Holden and Hunter, Wyatt cannot tell them apart * '''Lily Rodriguez - '''A kind-hearted girl who often helps others, she sits inside of a box * '''Reginald Kingston Tattleowski IV '- Graham's arch-nemesis